Moonlight für Anna
by Anaralasia
Summary: Beyond this beautiful horizon, lies a dream for you and i... Songfic zu Anathema - Temporary Peace. Bitte reviewen ;)Diese Story ist meinem Engel Anna gewidmet, die ich über alles liebe )


_Moonlight_

By Anaralasia (Anathema – Temporary Peace)

_Deep inside the silence  
staring out upon the sea  
the waves are washing over  
half forgotten memory.._

„Der Mond scheint hell heute Nacht", flüstert er in den Wind hinaus.

Seine Worte werden mit ihm getragen, hallen durch die Dunkelheit.

Sein Blick haftet auf kristallklarem Wasser, in dem sich der wolkenlose Himmel wieder spiegelt. Er vernimmt den Atemzug neben sich. Langsam und ruhig. Wenn er leise ist,

kann er die Grillen zirpen hören. Und wenn er ganz still ist,

kann er das Schlagen ihres Herzens hören, kann er fühlen wie das Blut durch ihre Adern fließt.

Er merkt, wie sie sich vom Anblick des Sees losreißt und sich zurück lehnt, hinein in das Gras.

Er braucht sie nicht einmal anzusehen, er weiß auch so wie zart sie und jede ihrer Bewegungen ist. Aber sie ist stark, trotz allem. Sonst hätte er sie heute Nacht nicht mit hier hingenommen,

hätte ihr nicht all das erzählt, hätte, hätte, hätte... Er bereut es, irgendwo.

_Deep within the moment  
laughter floats upon the breeze  
rising and falling dying down within me  
and I swear I never knew how it could be  
_

Sie dürfte es nicht wissen, aber es tat so gut mit ihr zu sprechen. Das erste Mal, das es ihm gefiel. Das erste Mal, seit so endlos vielen Jahren. „Ja...", sagt sie.

Dann hebt sie ihren Arm und berührt seine Schulter, und zieht ihn sanft nach unten,

bis auch er im Gras neben ihr liegt. Anschließend sucht sie seine Hand mit der ihren,

findet sie und umschließt diese, gibt ihm Halt. Es sagt so viel mehr als 1000 Worte .

„Ich bin bei Ihnen.", fügt sie hinzu.

„Sag Severus zu mir... du weißt soviel über mich,

dass es eine Schande wäre, mich nicht zu duzen.."

Sie dreht sich in seine Richtung, er legt den Kopf zur Seite, und sie lächelt.

Ein kleines, aber für ihn soviel bedeutendes Lächeln.

Wenn sie lächelt, ist es für Severus, als würde die Welt untergehen,

und im gleichen Moment wieder neu geboren werden.

Gut geboren werden,

ohne Zweifel, ohne Sorgen, ohne Schmerz..

_..and all this time all I had inside was what i  
couldn't see  
I swear I never knew  
how it couldn't be  
all the waves are  
washing over all that hurts inside of me_

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie alles anfing. Ihm ist nur bewusst, dass er ihr verfallen ist.

Ihrem Anmut, ihrem Glanz, ihrer Schönheit, ihrem Wesen, und ihrer Intelligenz.

Irgendwann sah er sie nicht mehr als seine Schülerin.

Irgendwann sah tief in ihm etwas die Frau in ihr.

Irgendwann hatte er sich in Hermione Granger verliebt.

Die Frau, die jetzt neben ihm liegt, Wärme ausströmt und die eine atemberaubende Aura umgibt. Ihre Augen schimmern im Mondlicht und verleihen ihr ein geheimnisvolles Antlitz.

_Beyond this beautiful horizon  
lies a dream for you and i  
this tranquil scene is  
still unbroken by the  
rumours in the sky_

"Siehst du die Sterne?" , fragt Hermione nun.

„Natürlich sehe ich sie, sie sind kaum zu übersehen..", antwortet er. Sie grinst.

Dann hebt sie ihre Hand, und fährt über sein Haar. Severus schließt seine Augen.

„Irgendwo da draußen ist Frieden.. und wir werden ihn finden.", wispert sie.

„Ja.. wir beide, gemeinsam.", antwortet er ebenso ruhig. Dann lächelt er.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln, es steht dir gut.", meint Hermione.

„Ich kann nur lächeln, wenn ich dich sehe..."sagt er,

stützt sich auf seinen Ellebogen und beugt sich über sie.

_but there's a storm  
closing in voices  
crying on the wind  
the serenade is growing  
colder breaks my soul  
that tries to sing_

Ihre Mine wird augenblicklich ernst.

Ihre Hand fährt weiterhin durch sein Haar,

gleitet aber dann hinab an seinen Hals, und zieht ihn zu sich. Hermiones Augen schließen sich,

und ihre Lippen verschmelzen zu einem Kuss. Erst zärtlich und schüchten,

dann leidenschaftlicher. Alles um sie herum ist vergessen.

Nur sie beide sind da, sie und ihre Gedanken, Gefühle für einander.

Sie, und sonst nichts.

_and there's so many many  
thoughts_

_when I try to go to sleep  
but with you I start to feel  
a sort of temporary peace_

"Ich liebe dich, Hermione.."

"Ich weiß, Severus"

Stille.

"Ich liebe dich auch.."

_there's a drift in and out..._


End file.
